


Were Stars to Burn 执子之手 （Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Hurt/ComfortHolding Hands, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>——完结——<br/>1. 所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我。<br/>2.这是作者某系列Simple as One of Your Hands中的第三篇。<br/>3. 原作标题取自以下诗歌。我直接贴了百度来的译文。<br/>The More Loving One/让我们成为更有爱心的人<br/>W.H.Auden/W.H.奥登<br/>Looking up at the stars, I know quite well 仰望群星的时分，我一清二楚，<br/>That, for all they care, I can go to hell, 尽管它们关怀备至，我亦有可能赴地府，<br/>But on earth indifference is the least 可是尘世间我们丝毫不必畏惧<br/>We have to dread from man or beast. 人类或禽兽的那份冷漠。<br/>How should we like it were stars to burn 倘若群星燃烧着关怀我们的激情，<br/>With a passion for us we could not return? 我们却无法回报，我们作何感想？<br/>If equal affection cannot be, 倘若无法产生同样的感情，<br/>Let the more loving one be me. 让我成为更有爱心的人。<br/>Admirer as I think I am 尽管我自视为群星的崇拜者，<br/>Of stars that do not give a damn, 它们满不在乎，<br/>I cannot, now I see them ,say 现在我看群星，我却难以启齿，<br/>I missed one terribly all day. 说我成天思念一颗星星。<br/>Were all stars to disappear or die 倘若所有的星星消失或者消亡，<br/>I should learn to look at an empty sky 我应该学会仰望空荡的天空，<br/>And feel its total dark sublime, 同时感受天空一片漆黑的崇高，<br/>Though this might take me a little time. 虽然这样可能要花费一点时间。</p></blockquote>





	Were Stars to Burn 执子之手 （Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Were Stars to Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069157) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 
  * A translation of [Were Stars to Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069157) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 



“我需要你，Finch。”终于能够把忍了很久的话说出口来，他如释重负。  
“Fusco警探没空吗？”  
他呛住了，喷出满口啤酒。  
“Mr. Reese？你没事吧？”  
“……没事……Finch……你过来就是。”他挂断电话。  
Finch不会读心术。就算他会，John怀疑他仍会给出相同的答案。  
他以一根手指揉着右眉上方淡淡的伤疤。幸亏Finch针技娴熟，伤疤淡得只有在触摸的时候才能感觉到其存在。John已然数不清Finch为他缝过多少次针，而这正是问题所在：Finch为何想要与他这样的人有任何牵连呢？  
他的脸色沉下来。在过去二十分钟里一直试图和他调情的酒保吓得猛然朝后退了一步，撞倒了背后柜子里的一大堆瓶子。  
他强迫自己放松并微笑，然后敲了敲杯子的侧边，示意再上一杯啤酒。  
*  
Finch于二十分钟后抵达。他笨拙但悄然无声地坐上Reese身边的吧椅。  
“为何需要我出现在这里呢，Mr. Reese？”  
“McKinney还在布鲁克林，但是Hall在舞台边的卡座里。他给Davidson打了电话，让他过来见面，然后把手机留在了车里。我需要你在他俩分开后跟着Davidson。他俩中的某一个可能会把我们引到他们关押Melissa的地方。”  
“我相信，Fusco更适于这项工作。”  
他想问Finch为什么回避他，但是他早就懂得，如果你明知答案不会招你喜欢，那么最好别问。“他儿子今晚参加一个颁奖晚宴，我不能——”  
“喔，当然你不能……Shaw仍然没空。那Leon呢？”  
Leon？他到底搞砸到什么地步啊？他盯着Finch。  
“抱歉，我问了蠢问题。”Finch倾身靠近了一些。“那么，计划是怎样的呢？”  
“等到乐队开始演奏、人群朝舞台涌去的时候，我们趁机接近Hall所在的卡座。”  
这是个不错的计划，无需太多的动作，而且便于他们混在人群中行动。但是，事情不可能真那么一帆风顺。TMD！他本来是跟着Finch往前走的，现在，他把Finch拉着转过身来，用手臂环着他，将他拉近。  
有那么短短一瞬，Finch好像准备靠近他了，但是他旋即在他身体允许的范围内猛地向后仰头。“Mr. Reese？”  
“McKinney来了。” 他亲吻Finch。  
Finch身体僵硬。他并没有挣扎。他很聪明，知道John的亲吻是为了挡住他的脸避免McKinney——Hall的诸多同伙中唯一一个可能认定他构成威胁的人——发现。Finch居然可以比他平常时候还要更紧张，这一点本来会让John发笑的，要不是他心里曾经有一部分乐观而愚蠢地盼望得到一个更为积极的回应。  
他挪动手臂，放松对Finch的环抱，然后进一步倾身，减轻Finch的脖子可能承受的任何压力，加大了亲吻的强度。Finch的肩膀随着压力的减轻有所放松，但除此之外，一切仿佛激吻一堵墙，除了嘴唇相互碾压之外，别无身体的回应。  
这回答了他不曾问出口的问题。John拉上大衣，迅速退开。  
“Hall开始行动了。你跟着Davidson。”  
他这一次是真搞砸了。John用最快的速度离开酒吧。他感觉Finch的眼神快要在他的后脑勺上钻出洞来了，这让他逃得更快。把Hall揍到老实吐露Melissa的下落，这件事大概多少能够让他分点心神。  
*  
Hall出奇地合作，不过就John的经验而言，把对方头下脚上地挂在天台边缘晃悠基本都能促成开诚布公的信息交流。  
Melissa Bambridge的确在Hall交待的地点。她被绑起来关在Hall公寓楼的地下室储存区里，惊恐万分，但毫发无伤。Fusco拘留了Hall和Davidson，不幸的是，McKinney逃得无影无踪。John回到自己的公寓，洗了个长长的热水澡，处理了破皮的关节，然后用酒精使自己沉入睡眠。他刻意不去回忆Finch在他怀里的感觉。  
*  
不幸的是，以酒精换取遗忘并非长策，因为号码不停出现，亟需他的帮助。那么只能采取别的策略。他回避Finch，通过电话了解号码的情况而非前往图书馆。他不知道自己更讨厌哪种情况，是Finch看穿他的回避，还是Finch纵容他的回避？Finch本可以很容易地坚持要求John像往常一样到图书馆来——John并没有真正合理的理由避而不见——但Finch对此只字未提。  
*  
六天之后，John终于受够了。他有工作要做，再说了，任何有责任感的前中情局杀手都不会以这种方式行事。他需要去图书馆，和Finch面对面，为他不能自控的行为道歉，把他们的关系恢复到从前的工作关系，为了号码们。  
他开始自欺欺人，这可不是好兆头。事实是，他想念Harold，想念和他一起消磨时间，以及其他一切美好的细节。  
他在前往图书馆的路上。这时，Finch的电话打了过来。  
“Mr. Reese？”  
“我正在路上——”  
“我在西57街的Tall Story书店。他们给我打电话，关于《华氏451度》的初版签名本——”  
“说重点，Finch。”一般情况下，他很乐意听他谈论书籍，或者他热情相待的任何事物。但是Finch的声音有点上气不接下气，这和逛书店不搭，不论初版书可能让他有多兴高采烈。直觉让John脖子后面的汗毛倒竖。  
“我看到McKinney从书店门口走过去了。”  
“别告诉我你正在跟踪他。”John招了辆出租车钻进去。  
“这次我不能让他逃之夭夭了。”  
“你现在的具体位置？”  
“我们刚刚过了第六大道。”  
“57街和第六大道交叉路口。”出租车司机点点头，驾车融入车流。“最低限度，跟踪他的时候不要偏离大路，Finch。等着我。”  
*  
额外给司机塞了五十美金意味着John只花了二十分钟就到了。Finch遵从他的指示，站在Bay Hotel的外面等他，这让John更感安慰。  
“McKinney在420房间。”  
见鬼，Finch是怎么知道这一点的？“我告诉过你不要跟着他进去。”  
“McKinney那时候已经离开大堂了。我贿赂了接待员，对他说我是保险诈骗调查员，拿到了房间号。然后我就出来等着你了。” Finch的语速非常慢，仿佛他在安抚焦躁的孩童。  
他咬牙。“待在这儿，Finch。”  
*  
“John?听得到吗？John?”  
有一只手轻轻地捏着他的手，还有一只手温柔地抚着他的脸，带来一种眼下熟悉的触感。是Harold。  
他迫使自己忍痛——可能又脑震荡了——睁开眼睛，看见Finch的脸离他自己的脸不过数寸。  
“我快死了吗？”他不怎么喜欢自己声音里的颤抖。  
“嗯？”  
“不然你为什么抓着我的手？”  
Finch对他皱眉，但却没有松手。  
“发生了什么事？”  
“McKinney给了你一铁棍。我相信他一定是躲在了房门背后。”  
John迫使自己坐起身来。因为动作太快，他疼得皱起眉头，视界倾斜。他环视房间。McKinney无知无觉地躺在地毯上，身边散落着碎瓷片。他转头盯着Finch。  
“我没有机会戳他的眼睛，所以我用台灯即兴发挥了。”Finch朝他微笑。“我一定得记得给酒店寄一张赔偿支票。”  
如果McKinney的铁棍是朝Harold挥去的……“我叫你在外面等的。”  
“不用谢。”Finch拉着他的手不放，虽然John试图站起来。在Finch的引导下，他们两人都背靠沙发坐在地毯上。“我认为你可能又脑震荡了，虽然从你的眼睛来看没事。我给Fusco打电话了，我认为我们在这里等着他到就好。如果你站不稳，Fusco可以提供协助。”  
“你现在可以松开我的手了。”  
“不，我不准备放手。” 他轻轻地抚摩着John的手背。  
可能Finch的确被打到了头。这是唯一合理的解释。  
他听到门锁打开的声音，准备强撑着起身，这时传来Fusco的声音：  
“别开枪，神奇小子。是我进来了。”  
他又一次试图从Finch手中抽出自己的手，但徒劳无功。他绝望地脱口而出：“别在Lionel面前，Finch。”  
Finch松开手，刚刚好赶在Fusco绕过沙发前。Fusco小心地扶着Finch慢慢起身。他本想凭借自己的力量站起来，但是Finch和Fusco各自伸出一只手，无视他们不太好。他把大部分力量放在Fusco身上，让他们拉着他站起来。他摇晃了一下。Finch用另一只手托住他的手肘，帮他站稳。房间终于在他眼里恢复了水平，他很自豪终于又自己站得稳稳当当了。  
“谢谢，Fusco，剩下的我来。”  
Fusco留下来办理McKinney的拘留。John翻起大衣领，盖住脖子后挨打的地方。Finch尾随他走出酒店，然后引着他回到自己停放在书店附近的车。  
*  
他们到达John的公寓楼。John说把他放下车就好，但是Finch一路开到地下停车场，把车停在John的轿车旁边的专用停车位里。John在心里记了一笔，他得去查查Finch是不是也在这栋楼里拥有一间公寓。  
“明天见，Finch。”  
Finch熄火，下车。这次换成John尾随在Finch身后。  
*  
进屋之后，他们开始他们的例行程序。John去简短淋浴，并且查看铁棍袭击过的地方是否如他所愿地不曾破皮。没有血。这一次，他终于不用把衬衫和西装直接塞到水槽下的专用垃圾桶里，再等着送入公寓楼的焚化炉。他穿上运动服，走进客厅。  
Finch已经拿出了急救箱，但并没有打开。他一定是趁着John昏迷不醒的时候仔细地查看过John的伤势，用小毛巾裹着的冰袋、一瓶水和两片二乙酰氨基酚已经就位。John取过药片，就着水吞下去，然后拿起冰袋，走到沙发边。他把冰袋按在后脑勺上，小心翼翼地靠到靠垫上，阖上双眼。  
他可以感觉到Finch走过来在他身边坐下给沙发带来的动静。  
过去了得有三十分钟了。他们什么都没做，不过是呼吸着相同的空气而已，但这是六天以来他们共处过的最长一段时间。或许，他们真的可以回到之前的关系。  
Finch又一次握起他的手。  
也许回不去了。“怎么了？”John把他们握在一起的手往上扬了几寸示意，然后重新放在沙发上。  
“你从来没有听说过hand job吗？”（注：按摩，或者，手活儿。）  
他本来一定会翻个白眼的，若不是他担心眼珠子掉出来。他此刻头疼欲裂。“有歧义啊，Finch。”  
“这个嘛......”这句话就那么有头无尾地挂在半道。哑口无言的Finch跟神迹一样罕见哪。  
他不想让Finch轻易从尴尬中脱身，但他确实别无选择。“别担心，我明白了。我们之间没事了。”  
“我们之间显然有事。”  
他微微转过头来，盯着Finch。Finch向他凑近，仿佛要亲吻他的样子。他用一只手制止他。  
“John？”  
Finch一脸迷惑。通常，John会想用亲吻抚平他脸上这样的表情，但这一次不是。  
“你确信你不想再等等，等我昏过去再说？”  
“你说什么？”  
“你的感情，你都收藏在心里，直到我挨了打，受了伤，昏迷不醒。”他对自己因愤怒而生的力量感到吃惊，但他无法停下来，“你是不是有什么奇怪的性癖好，Finch？看见我受伤流血会让你性兴奋？”可能他真的得了脑震荡。见鬼，他应该充分利用这一点，趁着他俩都认定他暂时神志不清。  
这次是Finch用手抵住他的胸口，阻止了即将到来的亲吻。  
他几乎可以看到Finch一边消化他刚刚那句话一边转动着头脑里的齿轮。“……你那时是发自真心的？爵士俱乐部里的那个吻？”  
他从来没想过Finch竟会意识不到这一点。  
“我到底做了什么，让你认为我会欣然接受在公众场合对我的动手动脚，Mr. Reese？”Harold抬手，温柔地抚摩着John的侧脸。  
他侧头贴近Finch的手，然后抬起自己的手，像镜像一样作出相同的动作。“我忘了你是一个非常注重隐私的人，Harold。”  
这一次，他们的亲吻不再是嘴唇的相互碾压。  
*  
“上床，John。”  
“我以为你永远不会提出这个要求呢。”  
“我没有在提出要求，我是在告诉你。”Harold帮助他站起来。  
他其实不需要帮助。但是，他喜欢Harold双手的温存体贴。  
“这么说，发号施令是你的性癖好？”  
“拜托不要再讨论什么性癖好了。”  
Harold以亲吻阻止了他继续胡说八道，然后帮他宽衣上床。  
“晚安，John。”  
考虑到他后脑勺上的大包和伴随的疼痛，他很吃惊于自己竟然感觉到了欲望的骚动。不过，他对此已经渴望太久了。“我伤得没那么重。” 出于自尊，他基本上忍住了没让声音流露出哀怨。  
“我也完全没有任何关于受伤的性癖好。睡觉。”  
“至少躺在我边上吧。”  
Harold一脸恼火，但他脱了衣服，钻进被子里。  
“等我好起来了——”  
“你可以向我展示你所有的性癖好——我确信你一定有好些。” Harold重新拉住他的手。“现在，睡觉。”  
他应该告诉他他爱他。“这是恋手癖，Harold？”  
“是绑手礼，John。” Harold让他们的手指交缠在一起。“如果你没有异议。”（注：handfasting，绑手礼是古老的凯尔特风俗，一对男女手牵手，绑在一起，以示爱情和忠诚。仪式尤其多见于爱尔兰和苏格兰）  
John对着天花板微笑，握紧他的手。“我没有异议。”

**Author's Note:**

> ——完结——  
> 1\. 所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我。  
> 2.这是作者某系列Simple as One of Your Hands中的第三篇。  
> 3\. 原作标题取自以下诗歌。我直接贴了百度来的译文。  
> The More Loving One/让我们成为更有爱心的人  
> W.H.Auden/W.H.奥登  
> Looking up at the stars, I know quite well 仰望群星的时分，我一清二楚，  
> That, for all they care, I can go to hell, 尽管它们关怀备至，我亦有可能赴地府，  
> But on earth indifference is the least 可是尘世间我们丝毫不必畏惧  
> We have to dread from man or beast. 人类或禽兽的那份冷漠。  
> How should we like it were stars to burn 倘若群星燃烧着关怀我们的激情，  
> With a passion for us we could not return? 我们却无法回报，我们作何感想？  
> If equal affection cannot be, 倘若无法产生同样的感情，  
> Let the more loving one be me. 让我成为更有爱心的人。  
> Admirer as I think I am 尽管我自视为群星的崇拜者，  
> Of stars that do not give a damn, 它们满不在乎，  
> I cannot, now I see them ,say 现在我看群星，我却难以启齿，  
> I missed one terribly all day. 说我成天思念一颗星星。  
> Were all stars to disappear or die 倘若所有的星星消失或者消亡，  
> I should learn to look at an empty sky 我应该学会仰望空荡的天空，  
> And feel its total dark sublime, 同时感受天空一片漆黑的崇高，  
> Though this might take me a little time. 虽然这样可能要花费一点时间。


End file.
